1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bag accessories, and more particularly to a removable tray support system for a bag.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tray support systems for bags, but none provide a system that can be broken down or removed to maximize the usable space when the trays are not in use.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical removable tray support system for a bag.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved tray support system for a bag, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a tray support system for a bag having an internal compartment with an access opening in the front wall. The tray support system includes a pair of opposing tray support brackets attached to opposing vertical side walls of the internal compartment. Each of the pair of brackets has a plurality of keyways that are horizontally aligned to form complementary keyways that receive keys carried on the side edges of removable spanners. Each spanner can support an individual tray and includes a recessed notch in its front edge to provide easy access to the tray. The tray support brackets are releasably attached directly to the side walls of the compartment. When the trays are not in use, the spanners may be removed making the space in the compartment substantially unobstructed and useable to store various items. Also, the brackets are easily and conveniently removably so that the bag may be folded for storage.